Surviving Love
by neongreenleaves
Summary: This story is between Bella and one character you wouldn't expect! Bella goes through quite a lot, can she find comfort in someone's arms?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Cry

I stood there in the pouring rain, tears running down my cheeks. I thought about what just happened.

**Flashback**

_"Bella. I already told you no." Edward exclaimed._

_"You promised." I whispered. "You promised you'd change me." Edward sighed._

_He bent over my neck. I knew he would bite me. I waited, and as I expected, it came. ._

_Later......._

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry, but I do not love you since you are a vampire. I only liked your scent._

_Hope you can forgive me,_

_Edward_

_As I read it over and over, a new feeling washed over me like nothing else. He left me once, he promised he'd never do it again, but he did. The feeling spread all over. I shook with it and with the final pulse of it, I blew. My body floated up as it glowed with fire. Big flaming orbs shot from my hands. I clapped my hands together and the whole forest shook with one blow. Anger. Angry tears flowed from my eyes. But how did I do that? I'm only vampire, or am I?_

**End of flashback**

Chapter 2-Voltouri

I sat on the forest ground, in his meadow. It was no longer mine because he did not love me. I had no use to go here. It would only cause me harm emotionally. I put my head in my arms and closed my arms. That's all I remembered until now. My mind was filled with Edward's last moment while I slept. Now I hear faraway voices. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at other vampires. Wait? How did I sleep? I must have looked frightened because one of them chuckled. " You may be wondering about some things. I'm Aro as you probably forgot. When you were changes into a vampire, your body rejected the venom. We have no clue what you are now." I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled again. I sat up and stretched. "Bella, would you like to be part of the Voltouri?"

Chapter 3- ?

"Sure! I have nothing better to do."

"Oh....Bella, make sure to tell your family you're leaving, or you can fake a death," Aro suggested. I thought about it. If I left, they would want to know where I am and they'll try to visit, so that won't work. I sighed. I'll have to fake my death.

Later.......

I looked at the scene from my hiding place. Charlie stared at the burning car that was crumpled to pieces against a tree. He shook and burst down in tears. I couldn't bear this any longer, so I ran. I ran to my new home.

I got inside to be ushered in by eager people. I laughed and my eyes widened. I hadn't laughed in a very long time. That made me grin.

"Ah. Nice to see you again Bella."

I smiled at Felix. "The same to you too." He smirked at me and stalked forward.

"You wouldn't" I said.. My eyes narrowed. He jumped forward and grabbed me. He slung me over his shoulders as I pounded on his back. He reminded me of Emmett. Just then he dropped me to my feet.

"Your room," he said grinning. I glared at him, but a smile grew across my face unwillingly. You can't help but like him. I ran unwillingly into my room.......IT WAS HUGE. Huge won't even describe that. I looked at my closet afraid to open it. I shut my eyes and through it open. I slowly opened them to my shock. There were rows and rows and rows and rows and rows and rows... well you get my point. Each row was filled with a new type of clothing. This has to be more than Alice ever had in her lifetime/vampire life.

I changed into something elegant, a red dress with lighter red velvet at the bottom. I went downstairs to find..................................................................................................................... a party? A _birthday _party?

Chapter 4-................WHAT!!!!!?

Everyone turned to me. "Hi." I squeaked.

"Join us. We're celebrating Aro's Birthday."

I looked at Aro and coughed to hide my laugh, but it broke out. Boy Aro was embarrassed. I had a great time at the party since everyone spoke to me at least once. Everyone is nice too.

......

I got up around 2:00 am. My head hurt. I groaned as I stood. I stumbled over to my door and opened it up. I heard voices not far away.

"How could you let them come! It'll tear her to pieces!"

"Not now. It was already decided. They're coming."

"But-"

"She'll be fine."

"Still-"

"Look. She will handle it. If she can't, she may go up to her room. If Edward-" That's all I needed to hear. The Cullens were coming. Edward was coming. I sniffled.

"Hey..what was that?"

Two people turned the corner and saw me crying. Felix looked at me apologetically. Then, he picked me up as Aro followed and set me down on my bed. "Sorry." After he left, I cried myself to sleep to wake up to a brand new day.

Chapter 5-Cullens!

My. Day. Will. Be. _Terrific!._ Sarcastic much. I had found out the Cullens were coming over today. I just wanted to change into someone else so they wouldn't recognize me. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I looked up I saw someone else. Oh, well....WAIT? WHAT! I looked up again and twisted my side. The person mirrored me. That's....that's me. I look like someone else! This is great. Now I have to change back. The person in the mirror transformed back into me. I decided to tell Felix my new power.

"Oh..Felix....I have something to show you!" I called.

Felix turned the corner and saw me. "You're up." He said. I tried transforming into him... and it worked! Felix was shocked. Then he grinned. "Transform into someone else!" I turned into the girl I saw in the mirror. "You are ....wow." I grinned. "I'm gonna stay this way until the Cullens are about to leave. Then....BAM!" I made an explosion by waving my hands. Felix raised his eyebrows.

Later....................................................

I strutted the hallways and got a few whistles from vampire too. I smirked when I saw Edward. My smile dropped when I really saw him. He looked depressed.

"Hey. You...the guy who looks emo." I said.

Edward looked up with his droopy face. "Whatchawantnow." He mumbled. It sounded more like "Vashwaow."

"Eddiepoo? Look up."

He looked up surprised. "How...how.. do you know my name?"

I shook my head and snickered. "You'll have to find that out on your own." He sighed and turned around.. this was my chance. I transformed into myself and ALL the Cullens, except Edward who wasn't looking, widened their eyes. I put my finger on my lips to make sure they knew to be quiet. They nodded their heads, understanding they could not tell Edward who I was. I transformed back and walked out the room.

Chapter 6-Hate

I can't believe it! I hate Edward for all he did to me. At least I'm supposed to. Felix just_ had_ to walk in at that moment. "Bella. Are you alright?"

"Why the heck would I be alright!" I yelled. I turned around to a very sorrowful vampire and my face drooped with shame for hurting him. "I'm sorry. I just don't like it when other people ask that question."

Felix put on a sad smile and sighed. "I understand." He walked out of the room leaving me pondering behind.

'Hm...... now to get revenge! Mwhahahaha!

Chapter 7- Revenge!

I. Think. I'm. Going. Crazy. I just walked up to Felix when I changed into someone with purple hair and green skin color. Man, can he scream high-pitched.

I smirked. "Wow. You're reactions funny."

He glared at me. "Not my fault I don't like aliens."

I ran off singing with a la-di-da. 'Hmmmmmmm.......what kind of revenge shall I have on dear Edward. Oh! I've got it! I'll....I'll...hmmmm....' Then, that so called _love _of mine happened to cross my path. And guess what, I just scared the cr** out of him. i changed into a human Bella that was bleeding....wow...I didn't know I could add that. I fake fell to the flood, pretending to be dead.

"Bella...No!" He ran over to me and just as he was about to touch my face...SLAP! I slapped him. I 'm so proud of myself. "I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! YOU ARE THE WORST GUY EVER! I ADVISE ANYONE THAT IS LISTENING TO NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!" Just then, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme peeked their head around the corner and I threw a welcoming smile to them. Emmett jumped out around the corner and said calmly "We already knew that." He picked me up in a gigantic hug. "I missed you Belsie-Welsy." I smiled, then frowned. "Still HATE you Eddie-ward." As I walked away I heard Emmett say, "I have never thought of that name. She's brilliant."

Chapter 8- Confession

I had been listening to Q 98.5 (my favorite station) for a while until I heard some voices outside the door.

"I can't! I'll be the laughing stalk since she'll turn me down. She'll hate me. Just look what Edward did to her."

"Just go on. She will listen to you and not laugh. Trust me."

I heard footsteps to my door and I quickly put my head\phones on so it didn't look like I was listening. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Felix walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. he fidgeted around and I sighed.

" Spill it."

"We've known each other for around a year or two. Bella, I love you."

Chapter 9- Thoughts

I sat their shocked. Me..... how.... my head is spinning. I looked over at him as his face became sad. I didn't like that so I got up and sat by him. "Felix, I don't know what to say right now. Could I have some time?" He nodded and walked over to my door. I sat in my bed for a while, my mind blank. Then, it all rushed to me. 'Felix loves me. We've been friends for around 2 years. Is this right? My mind wants to give it a try, but my heart still hurts. Could he patch it up like Jacob did, but completely?' I sighed inwardly. I'll give it a try.

****************************************************************************************

I found Felix's room at the end of the hall. I chuckled when I saw what was on the door. A big teddy bear poster. I knocked on the door.

" Come in."

I just ran in and flung myself onto the bed. "Weeeeeee!" I landed on something. that thing coughed and I looked down. "Hi!" I said. He looked up at me curiously. I nodded and his eyes lit up. I realized I was still on top of him. I began to get up, but he pulled me down. I raised my

eyebrows.

"Bella, I love you," he stated simply.

"Felix, I know that."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course." Then he kissed me.

Chapter 10- Jealousy

I am always being walked in on or I'm walking in at the wrong time. This time, Edward just simply chooses to walk in Felix's room. Not quite surprised, Felix pulls away for a second to tell Edward, "Get out." Then kisses me again.

Edward stands there shocked, "You...how....when...WHY?"

Now its my turn to pull away and exclaim, "I love Felix. Now get out."

Suddenly, Edward becomes angry and throws a hideous glare at us, Felix didn't notice, then he storms out.

"What was that all about?" I wonder out loud.

Felix smirks, "He's only jealous."

"I thought he didn't love me." Felix whispers in my ear., "Almost everyone loves you in some way. Even Aro."

I shiver at _that thought._

_******************************************************************************************_

_Future...._

_Felix and Edward got in a huge fight, but I had pulled them apart before they destroyed each other. Then, I made it VERY clear I loved Felix, not Edward. Edward left and never came back to Voltouri. I've seen him though................................................................................................................................................................_

_Edward POV...._

_Man, am I happy I left Bella. Soon after I decided to leave Voltouri, I went back to the Cullen house. At that time, the wolves came to my house to kill me. That's when it started. A girl in the pack, Leah I think, began looking at me strangely. All wolves' heads turned to her. All thoughts of theirs were 'Leah imprinted!' They explained it all to me. When I had been 'destined' for Bella, but gave up on her, our bonds broke and new bonds formed. Me and Leah, well, we had 3 children, which surprised the pack, 2 girls, 1 boy. Leah never grows older as I never do. The best part is, wolves and vampires don't smell bad anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight so please………..no more author or story alerts!


End file.
